


With Flying Colors

by coals_notes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Comedy, Gen, Other, racer!america, racer!germany, racer!prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coals_notes/pseuds/coals_notes
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is more than a little annoyed they have to switch places for car preparation, meant for the 60th anniversary of the end of WW2. He doesn't know his brother Gilbert has something else in mind.





	With Flying Colors

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here and my first published short Hetalia fanfiction! This was written last summer but I decided to share it with everybody else since it doesn't do much if it just sits there in my folder. Hope you enjoy!  
> CC is always welcome as I'm aiming to be a professional one day. I'm far from that for now, but we all need to start somewhere. Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS: this short was inspired by one fanart I stumbled upon on the webs, but as I said, it was written last summer and I lost the image, I would gladly share it, if I could, cause it made me laugh.

"We'll never finish this thing on time!" exclaimed a frustrated blond-haired German, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a cloth and threw it back over his shoulder.

"Ah West, don't worry, it's just an old Mustang, we can handle this baby!" boasted another German who slid from under the huge brown Mustang, responsible for the German underneath to be covered with black oil stains all over his gray tank top. His white hair, now almost black from the dust, was no exception.

"Why do we have to work with this scheiße??" The blond one grumbled, kicking the tire slightly and placed his hands into the pockets of his oversized suspenders.

"Oi oi, easy with that! I've worked the whole night to make it right."

"I'd much rather work on our Mercedes than this…"

"Well Alfred is working on our car, so we have to work on his. These are the rules," the white-haired one got up and dusted off, removing his black gloves afterward.

"This whole competition seems stupid... why do we have to participate??"

"Because it's been 60 years since the war ended and we're distributing the cars, released before, during or after it. Come on, Ludwig, it'll be fun, lighten up," the white German grinned and put an arm around the other's shoulders, making the other sigh with frustration.

"Yeah yeah, Gilbert, I guess…" said Ludwig, grabbed a nearby wrench and started working on the engine of the car.

"But the event is in two days, how are we gonna finish this?"

"Trust me, West, I know what I'm doing. We'll just have to work overtime, that's all."

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't slacking off weeks before this event took place…" 

"Hey, not my fault my awesome self needs rest! How am I supposed to be awesome otherwise?"

Gilbert laughed, annoying Ludwig again, but he kept working. He wasn't going to work on this any more than he had to. It was embarrassing enough that they had to work on Alfred's model. But it still seemed to be an interesting model at least.

 

_(Two days later, at the event)_

"Scheiße!! Why didn't you tell me we have to have an ACT to go with the ride of the car??!"

Ludwig turned around the corner to glare at his brother. But Gilbert simply put one arm behind his head, smiled nervously and said: "...Oops?"

That made Ludwig grunt with frustration. He hadn't slept much last night, because they had to finish the car up. He barely had the time to have his coffee this morning as well. 

"What am I supposed to do now??" Ludwig covered his face in frustration and leaned against the wall.

They were up after Alfred who represented Germany with their Mercedes-Benz, which he worked on as well. Alfred was, as always, full of himself, shouting: "HaHA! Look at this awesome model I put together, dude!! It's totes amazing, bro and I don't think anyone can top this! Hey, Germans! Try to find a way to win this one! Hahahahahahah!!"

Gilbert took a look around, and a mischievous smile splattered on his face when he laid his eyes on something not too far away from his reach. He made his way towards it, only to have Ludwig stop him, but only for a second.

"Where are you going?? We're up next!"

Without looking back, Gilbert continued walking.

"I got a plan, trust me."

"Yeah that's what worries me the most," Ludwig murmured, letting go of Gilbert and turning back towards the track they were supposed to drive through in a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Gilbert came back and sat down onto the driver's seat without any words. 

"Where the hell were you?"

Gilbert kept looking forward towards the road, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"What did you do?"

Again, no response, other than Gilbert's low mischievous laugh. 

A few seconds later, the voice of an announcer came through the speaker.

_"Uh-oh, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Alfred Jones has some issues with his vehicle."_

As Ludwig heard that, he noticed gray smoke coming out of the trunk of the Mercedes.

_Oh no…_

Ludwig leaned forward from the back of their car and touched his brother's shoulder: "Gilbert, what did you do???"

But all Gilbert did next, was yell towards the American: "You better get out of there, Alfie~!"

Alfred turned around to look at Gilbert and question his suggestion, but as he saw how serious the situation is, he jumped out of the car and let it drive itself on the straight road, running away from it.

Gilbert put on the sunglasses, and Ludwig pulled out a German flag: "Where the hell is the American flag I put in here yesterday??"

The other simply shrugged: "I replaced it."

Unwilling to question it anymore, Ludwig raised it high, and Gilbert simply said: "It is our time to shine, Brohas." 

He hit the gas as the fireworks inside of Alfred's car went off, creating a massive explosion of colors and sparkles all around the place, multiple shades dancing together in the sky and German anthem playing loud and clear from the speakers.

"How did you even manage to change the American anthem to German??" Ludwig shouted from behind, and Gilbert simply grinned.

"I have connections!"

He looked up to the speaker window where Antonio sat, giving him a thumbs up and Gilbert returned it gladly, grinning widely, showing his white teeth. He sped up, making the German flag wave even faster in the wind and screaming and singing along to their national anthem.

"LET YOUR BODY MOVE TO THE MUSIC!!! COME ON!! EINIGKEIT UND RECHT UND FREIHEIT FÜR DAS DEUTSCHE VATERLAND! DANACH LASST UNS ALLE STREBEN BRÜDERLICH MIT HERZ UND HAND!"

"You are insane!" Ludwig laughed.

"Ksesesese, I know!"

They drove off, leaving nothing but dust and fireworks behind.


End file.
